


Yandere's need love two! /Book 1/

by Shyannada141 (orphan_account)



Series: Moonlight [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Blood, Death, Knives, M/M, Memory Loss, Other, Rape, Sex, Sexual Content, counterpartshipping, mentions Pawnshipping, yandere!Yuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shyannada141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya had always been a cheerful boy, he always wore a smile on his face even if he was sad he'd always  wear one. One day, Yuya meets a boy his age and who had the same face as him, something inside Yuya made him feel funny inside. Join Yuya in his adventures!</p>
<p>  Title of Series: Moonlight<br/>  Series 1: The heart knows what it wants<br/>  Book 1: Yandere's need love two!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!

**Author's Note:**

> Made on the wattpad as well

Blood was everywhere, he could smell it as it came off the dead bodies around him, it didn't brother him anymore then it had a few months ago where he first saw him kill in front of him. He was scared of the other and run away back then, but now he can't away anymore because he blocked the only way out of this place, there was windows but to small for his body to get though, even if he was able to out of this place he would catch him. He barely had any strength to even be standing right now, the other had killed his long term boyfriend, he reminded very will what happened that day, he was holding a knife blood stained his clothes and was all over his face. He grinned evilly at the him.

 

"You shouldn't have run away from me, little sweet Yugo," he purred as he neared Yugo like a predator going after its prey.

 

"Why are you doing this!? Tell me Yuto!" Yugo shouted at the other with tears pouring out of his eyes, he had saw his friends die one by one as the months had gone by, now the last of his friends laid on the floor in pools of their own blood, Yugo knew they were dead now and Yugo couldn't have anything to help them. Yuto let out a low evil chuckle.

 

"You know very well why I'm doing this, you taken my Yuya away from me, tell me were you taken my lover right now and I may just let you leave here alive," Yuto growled as he got even closer to Yugo.

 

"NEVER! Even if I did tell you where he was, he won't even remember who you are anyway!" Yugo snapped at him. "Like hell I'll let you near him again! You'd have to kill me first to get to my baby brother!"

 

"Then so be it!" Yuto rushed at him with the knife stabbing him in the stomach, blood started to pour out of him as Yuto pulled the knife away, Yugo groaned as pain shot up though his body as his blood was gushing out of him. 

Yuto's gray eyes started to turn a blood red as he saw the blood pour out of Yugo's body, he then remembered that he was starving from chasing after the blue headed bastard for taking his Yuya that he'd forgotten to eat. He bent over as his teeth began to grow very sharp in his mouth, he bite into Yugo's flesh and taking a mouth full of his meat, he began to feast on the blue headed boy's flesh until there was just bones and he left the head's flesh alone. He then chopped of the head, he wanted to keep it as something to remind him of his latest kill that made his lover forget about him.

 

"Yuya, my love we well meet again soon~" he purred as he left the building with the head in tow, once outside he lit it a blaze, he then watched it burn down to the ground leaving no proof that it had ever been there.


	2. Chapter 1: New next door neighbor!

In a beautiful small neighborhood in a house that was red and white with a bit of green there lived a teenager with red and green hair. His neighbors thought he was weird and a bit odd because he seemed not have memory of who he was before he moved there, all he remembered was his name and age, and also wanting to be an entertainer, but nothing else. The weird thing was he had a scar on his chest that was in the shape of heart, the elders would worry about him nonstop and they even gave him free candy when they saw him. The teenagers name was Yuya Sakaki, Yuya knew that everyone in town thought he was an odd ball, but he didn't care at all, his main mission in life was to make people happy.

 

So on this one sunny day he was cleaning up the kitchen in his house, at the sudden loud noise outside his house he had jumped at the noise and ended up accidentally cutting his finger with a knife, he yelped as pain shot though him making him drop the knife back into the sink. Thankfully it wasn't a huge cut and just put a band-aid over the small cut, he let a small sigh as he decided to go inspect what that noise was that forced him to stop cleaning his kitchen and getting himself cut by a knife he had been cleaning. He want outside and stood outside on his pouch to see a black ford truck was in the drive way next door with boxes in the back of the truck with a couch, meaning someone was moving in the house next door to his which the house was black an violet colors.

 

Yuya felt excitement run though his body, it wasn't everyday that someone moved in this small town, he watched as a small moving van pulled up behind the truck. Yuya then run down the steps of his pouch and want over to meet his new neighbor who was behind the truck facing the person who got out of the van, Yuya walked over to his new neighbor. As he neared the other his heart started to beat really fast and hard in his chest, he was confused because his heart never acted this way before, his new neighbor turned around to face him, the other was male but that wasn't what made his jaw drop in surprise though. The other looked similar to himself, though the other wore different clothes and his eyes were a grayish color and his hair was black and violet, once the person faced Yuya his eyes want from hard to soft in a matter of seconds.

 

"H-hello," Yuya strutted out, he felt nervous, but he also felt something else he couldn't yet explain, he may have to call Yuzu and ask her what this feeling was, "my name is Yuya Sakaki, ah, w-welcome to the neighborhood I j-just live next door, if you need anything just ask me!" Yuya gave him a small smile on his face.

 

"I'll take you up on that, my name's Yuto Rebellion," as Yuto told him his name, Yuya felt like he knew this person for same reason and something inside of him was telling him not to trust this guy at all. Yuto must have noticed how tense he had gotten, because he placed his right hand softly on his let cheek, he gently caressed his cheek with his thumb, "don't worry cutie, I will would never hurt you, now we must talk later. I'll see you later cutie." He give Yuya a wink after moving his hand away from his face before taking on of the boxes that was the size of his head out of the truck and headed for the house.

 

Yuya's face turned a bight red color at the realization that Yuto had called him cute, of all people to choose from he'd chosen Yuya to say that to. His heart was starting to beat even more faster, he slowly want back over to his house, he climbed up the pouch steps and want to the door opening it. As soon as he entered he closed the door behind him locking it before walking over to the phone, he dialed Yuzu's number and waited for her to pick up.

 

"Hello?" said a female voice from the other side of the phone.

 

"Yuzu, its me Yuya, can I ask you a question if your not busy? If your busy I can always ask later," Yuya said calmly into the phone.

 

"Oh! Hey Yuya! We haven't seen each other since last week! How've you been?" she paused be continuing on. "I'm not busy at the moment so what did you wanna ask me?"

 

"Well, I've been doing fine, besides I got a new neighbor today, his names Yuto Rebellion though for same strange reason he seemed to be very familiar to me, and it looked and sounded like he knew me too, though he didn't say it out loud. He seemed to something off about him, but I don't know what and my heart was pounding in my chest, he was making feel something I never felt before, I know it wasn't fear it was something else. Yuzu, what is this feeling?" Yuya asked her. There was a really long pause before Yuzu spoke.

 

"It could be that you have a crush on him, sorry but I think that's all I think of what the feeling is, I got go now Yuya, talk to you later!" Yuzu said quickly before hanging up the phone. 

 

Yuya sighed as he put the phone down, he looked out the window to see Yuto and the moving guy putting staff in the house next door. Yuya smiled as they finished putting boxes and staff in the house, the man left to leave Yuto to do the unpacking by himself, Yuya felt strangely happy that man was left to leave alive for same reason. Yuya shook off the unnerving feeling off and want back to the kitchen, but then he remembered that he couldn't finish cleaning the kitchen because of the cut on his finger, so he sighed and want upstairs to his room. Once inside his room he laid down on the floor, he let his eyes close shut so he could fall asleep...


	3. Chapter 2: Yuto's first kill

Yuto was looking out over to the house were his beloved was living at, he wanted to be close to his lover but knew that he couldn't as of yet, because of the fact that Yuya had indeed lost his memory, just like Yugo had told him before he killed him in cold blood. He remembered the first day he meet his sweet lover Yuya...

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

4 years ago Yuto transferred to Kit High because he refused to stay at Angel High any longer, it was a very strait school and if you broke any of the rules you'd get whipped with a whip chained up to the wall, the reason he was being transferred was because he enjoyed being whipped. So they had to make a him transfer because he was easily aroused by the punishments to the point where he would disobey the rules just for that reason. He want to the office for his class schedule and headed to his first class, he only stopped when he saw that about four bullies were picking on a boy his age and had similar features to his own though he wore different clothes, hair color, and eye color, he also was more paler then he was too.

 

Something inside of him snapped, before he had a chance to do anything a boy liked like him but with yellow and blue hair and sky blue eyes tackled the biggest bully with a battle cry. The two males fought one other with kicks and punches, the fight was going no where, he was about to step in when a big dude who had black hair with white tips at the front with jewel blue eyes come over and separated them from each other. 

 

"Nick!" shouted the bully in fear. Nick glared down at the bully which made him pale, he then run away with his lackey's right behind him.

 

"I'm sorry about my younger brother Yuya," Nick rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 

"Its okay," the boy named 'Yuya' give the taller a toothy grin.

 

"I COULD HAVE TAKEN THAT PUNK DOWN, NICKY! I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!" shouted the blue haired teen.

 

"Yugo..." Yuya sighed at him shacking his head.

 

"If I hadn't your boyfriend would have killed me, ya know," Nick said jokingly, but that made Yugo pale a pure white color.

 

"Yuri's going to kill me! Sorry Yuya! But I have to get to class before Yuri decides to punish me! See you later little brother! Bye Nicky!" Yugo run with speed that a human shouldn't have at all to his classroom. Nick and Yuya laughed as Yugo run towards his classroom.

 

"I have to get to my own class as well, see later Yuya!" Nick said happily before leaving to go to his own classroom leaving Yuya by himself. Yuto took this as an opportunity and walked over to the red and green haired cutie.

 

"Excuse me!" Yuto called to the other politely, but it sounded more like a purr then anything. He was surprised that he actually made such a sound, and to a boy he never meet before to... He found it quite odd, but didn't mind it since he did like this boy anyway... He wanted this boy as his and his alone, he didn't want to share him, he wanted to chain him up and do sexual acts to him, he also wanted to taste his blood. But he knew he couldn't as of yet, he had to wait and earn his trust before he took an action to making Yuya all his and his alone. But first he had to find out more about him and to hunt down and kill that bully who dared to even touch what was his.

 

"Yes?" Yuya looked at him surprised, Yuto found it quite interesting that the male had began to blush at just the sight of him, it made him smirk at the fact that the younger had already taken a liking into him already which pleased him.

 

'"I'm new around here so can you show me which way to my classroom?" He asked sweetly. He somehow knew that Yuya would do anything for him at the look of love in his eyes.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

At the time Yuya had been bullied because he defined his father's name which the bullies start picking on him and his twin. He was giving this information from Yuya himself at the time, Yuto grinned evilly as he remembered his first very kill, it turned him on at hearing those delightful screams. He had also had learned that the bully had rapped Yuya months before he even arrived which made it more pleasurable to kill him.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Yuto stared at the face of the bully that had dared to deflower his Yuya before he even meet him, the bully was flat out naked and his arms were chained to the roof of the basement, while his legs were spread far apart from each other chained to the basement floor. Yuto was only wearing a pair of boxers so he wouldn't get his clothes dirty with blood, in his hands he was holding a whip in his right hand.

 

"P-please! Don't hurt m-me!" the bully begged with tears pouring out of his eyes as he stared in horror at Yuto.

 

"You hurt MY Yuya, you will pay with your life," Yuto purred as he gave the whip a strong leash at the bully making it hit against his skin, where the whip had hit him made a huge gash appear across his skin, as blood poured out of him, making him scream.

 

"Please! Stop! I'll do anything!"

 

"I don't need or want anything from you, though I will use your dead body as food and my sex toy until you rot," Yuto licked his lips at the thought of having his way with the dead body once the bully was dead. He gave the bully a few more leashing as the bully body began to grow weaker with each leash which displeased him. he put the whip down before walking over to the weaken bully while taking off his boxers, "since you took away Yuya's lovely virginity away, you can take mine away as while so we can be even~" he purred as he a button on the wall to lower the chains from the roof so that the bullies cock could easily enter him.

 

Yuto stuck his cock inside of himself, moaned at the pain but he didn't mind the pain he actually loved the pain that was sent though his body. He felt his blood run down the bullies harden cock, he bounced on the cock sending pleasure though his body, the bully on the other hand felt like he was being used as Yuto's sex toy, which made his face turn into sick look. As Yuto finally finished pleasuring himself he got off the bully disappointingly as he was unable to cum, he grabbed one of the swords that he had bought online and held it above the bullies heart, the fear look in the bullies eyes made him smile a sick smile before he plunged the sword into the bullies chest towards his heart. He pulled out the sword and watched the bullies eyes turn from a horrified look to a blank clouded look. Yuto licked the sword to let the blood run down his throat, he loved the taste of the rust and liked how smoothly it want down his throat. He chopped off the flesh and meat and put it in the freezer as he crashed up the bones and used it to help his plants grow. He used bleach all over the basement floor and throw the chains into a bush in the yard of Yuya's friend Nick lived so he would get blamed for murdering his brother instead of him. Which it worked, and Nick was sentience to a fifty years in prison, now Nick wouldn't be in the way between him and his lovely Yuya anymore...

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Yuto smirked, he had killed two birds with one stone that day, it was his most favoritest of memories out of them all. Now, he needed to know Yuya has been doing for the time they had been apart from each other, he need to come up with a plan to make him his all over again, without any problems...


	4. Chapter 3: Yuzu's head?!

A few days after the meeting with his new neighbor Yuto Rebellion, after that day though Yuya could hardly sleep because he felt like he was being watched by somebody every second of the day. His friends Yuzu and Gongenzaka had started to worry about his lack of sleep lately to the point they come to check up on him every now and than so he wouldn't do something stupid while he was sleep deprived, they didn't want him to accidentally hurt his self.

￼

Yuto, his next door neighbor came by every single day to talk to him though he didn't like the fact that he made fun of his best friends when he comes over. In fact Yuya started to not like him very much over the fact that Yuto snuck into his house one time (his done it more times but Yuya doesn't know that) while he was in the shower, he only found out because Yuto had been laying down on his bed looking though one of his books in his hands. That was when he had gotten out of the shower to get a change of clothes from his room, so he was completely naked when he found Yuto in his room. Yuto had even commented on this fact, which ended up him being thrown out the room so Yuya could change his clothes.

One day his friend Yuzu had gone missing, she had gone missing for three weeks now the cops had given up trying to find her two weeks after she disappeared and put her on the missing persons list. Yuya wasn't going to give up though, she was his best friend after and he had dragged Yuto along as punishment for breaking into his house again, Yuto had complained that he didn't want to look for a stupid ugly girl (which pissed him off) the hole time they we're searching for her. He called Gongenzaka earlier but all he got was a voice mail which was odd but he just shrugged it off, and sat on his couch turning on his tv to the news. 

"Reporting live! We have found the head of one of missing persons list this morning, the head belongs to Yuzu Hiragi who had gone missing three weeks ago in the backyard of Noboru House hold Mr. Noboru Gongenzaka has been taken into custody for the murder of Yuzu Hiragi and will be but on trail for this crime next week, now back to you in the Studio," the news reporter reported, Yuya turned off the tv before running into the kitchen to throw up into the sink. After he was done throwing up he washed the sink and want to the bathroom to wash his mouth out with mouthwash, after he did that he heard his door bell ring, Who could possibly be? I... I just want to be alone right, he thought to himself before going to get the door.

"I'm coming..." Yuya sighed going to the door, he opened the door to see three police officers one male two females.

"Mr. Sakaki, when was the last time you talked to Gongenzaka Noboru?" Asked the male office, he had blue hair with green eyes.

"Yesterday afternoon," he told him truthful.

"Where were you three weeks ago the day before Miss Hiragi want missing?" Asked the blond haired female as the other that looked just like her but with silvery hair was looking past him into the living room. 

"I was here all day, cleaning and cooking. She had called me that afternoon saying she was going to be late for our usual weekly movie night, but she never showed up it didn't cross my mind at the time she had gone missing because she usually forgets sometimes, now that I mention it Gongenzaka never showed up neither. I don't know why he would do such a thing because we've all been friends for years now, my neighbor had spent movie night with me," I told them honestly.

"Mr. Sakaki thanks for all the information, now come with us to the jail Mr. Noboru is being held at he has requested that he wants to talk to you," said the last office happily. 

"Alright, I'll go with you because want to know why he did it in the first place."


End file.
